


Call Me?

by asphaltcowgrrl



Category: Common Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes goes on vacation and leaves Travis to deal with work.  Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, dumb, and rather silly. Written for a comment fic prompt.

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Detective Wesley Mitchell.  I’m currently on vacation so if you require assistance please call my partner, Detective Travis Marks at…”

“God damn you, Wes,” Travis growled into the phone.  “I’m your partner and I require you fucking assistance right this second!  Call me.”

xx

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Detective Wesley Mitchell.  I’m currently on vacation so if you require assistance please call my partner, Detective Travis Marks.  Travis, if this is you, I’m on vacation. Call someone who cares.”

“Why won’t you answer my calls, Wes?  I know you’re on vacation, but it’s not like I’m going to ask you to hunt down a suspect for me or anything.  I just have a question.  Call me you asshole.”

xx

“This is Detective Wesley Mitchell.  I was on vacation but now I’m just not answering my phone because my partner got me suspended for a week.  He aggravated me enough that I left nasty, incriminating messages on his voicemail and now we’re both in trouble.  If you require assistance, call the LAPD.  Marks, if this is you, I want a new partner.”

“Detective Mitchell, this is Internal Affairs.  We’ve read your report regarding your partner, Travis Marks, and have denied your request for a new partner.  Grow up and deal with him yourself.”


End file.
